


Livestream Shenanigans

by fireyicegirl



Series: bmc youtube au [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: jeremy being a grump, michael dealing with it, while streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireyicegirl/pseuds/fireyicegirl
Summary: michael goes live while jeremy is in a mood





	Livestream Shenanigans

_jeremyandmichael is live: “jeremy is being an ass so i’m going live”_

  


“—isn't that he's not hot, he's taken.” Michael is the first one talking.

Jeremy grumbles something unintelligible from the right corner of the screen. There he sits, looking like a string bean in a blue bean bag chair. His arms are crossed, and he huffs. 

“C’mon Jer, admit it, Jake’s pretty hot.” Michael says, in an attempt to get Jeremy talking it seems. He grumbles in reply again. 

“What a great answer, thank you, Jeremy, for your input.” Michael turns back to the screen, reading the many comments floating by. 

“Here's a good one, and it's for you, Jer. _Jeremy, how attractive do you find Michael? _” Michael looks to Jeremy with a smug look on his face. Jeremy turns away with a huff.__

____

____

Michael snorts and turns back to the screen. “Since he won't answer, I’ll answer for him. He thinks I am the most attractive human being in existence, more beautiful than the stars, better than all the weed in the world—” Michael is cut off when Jeremy throws a pillow at him, promptly hitting him in the back of the head. 

“Finally! He’s joining the stream! Welcome back, Jer.”

Jeremy snorts unattractively, “I’m not joining your stupid stream.”

“Our stupid stream.” Michael corrects him, the grin never straying from his face. 

Jeremy curls more into his jacket cocoon.

“He’ll get over it,” Michael says, turning back to the screen. “Ah, next question,” He mumbles, looking through the now flying comments. 

“ _He seems angry, _yeah no shit.__

____

____

“ _Do you know why he’s in a bad mood? _Nope, that's the first coherent thing he’s said to me all day.”__

____

____

His eyes scan for another minute, the only thing heard is Jeremy’s moving on the small bean bag. 

“ _Jeremy’s so cute when he's mad. He looks like an angry string bean. _”__

____

____

Jeremy mumbles something like, “I’m not a string bean.”

“Tell that to your bean pole arms.” Michael says, and Jeremy huffs.

“Go die.”

“Only if you die with me.”

He goes back to the screen. “ _How long have you and Jeremy lived together? _Like, two, three years at this point.__

____

____

“ _When are you and Jeremy gonna date? _Man, I don't know, when are we gonna date, Jer?” Michael turns to Jeremy, who gives him the finger in response. “I’ll take that as a ‘soon.’__

____

____

“ _Are you going to be doing a collab with any of the other Squip members any time soon?_ Probably something with Rich and Jake soon. It would be with Christine but she's on a concert tour thing, I don't really know all the details because I’m a bad friend.”

“You're a shit friend.” Jeremy mumbles. 

“I’m not the one curled up in a ball not communicating to your friend about why you’re so pissy.” 

Jeremy rolls over, glares at Michael, then puts a pillow over his face. 

Michael looks at the camera and holds up his pointer finger. “Give me a minute.” He pushes the camera to face the marijuana chair. He’s heard get up, and then Jeremy saying, “Michael don’t you fucking dare.”

“Sorry bro, I dare.” The speeding text goes silent to the right of the screen. Jeremy’s laughter fills the speakers, and he cries, “Michael! Fuck – STOP!”

“I will when you stop being an ass and join me in our livestream.” 

“No – fuck you –” He says between wheezing and laughing, his voice cracking. “Fine! Just get off me.”

A thump is heard, and soon Michael’s arm is seen turning the camera back to its original position. Jeremy is now sitting next to him, flustered, and a slight scowl on his face.

Michael goes back to manning the chat, eyes scanning the now thousands of comments scrolling on the screen. “ _Did you guys just make out omg?_ I don’t know,” he turns his head to Jeremy, “did we?”

He flushes even more, “No, Michael was being an ass and tickled me.”

“You loved it.” Michael said, eyes going back to the screen. “They’re all super excited to find out that you’re ticklish, Jer.”

“Thank you for sharing that with the world.”

“You’re the one who shared it.”

Jeremy huffs.

“ _Jeremy, what’s it like to live with Michael?_ ” Michael reads the question, and turns to Jeremy, puts a hand under his chin and waits, smiling. 

“It’s like living with your favorite person.”

“Aw, I’m your faworite person?”

Jeremy pushes Michael’s face away. “Yeah.” 

“ _Were you really high in Jeremy’s newest video?_ I was so high I don’t remember filming it.”

“I do, it was hell. You wouldn’t get up off the store floor until you could drink a goddamn Mountain Dew.” 

“Did you get a video?”

“Of course I did, I need some kind of blackmail on you.”

Michael snorts. “If you ever do, I have the video of you drunk singing about Christine.”

“We agreed to never speak of that.”

“You agreed, I didn’t.” Jeremy gives him a dull look.

“ _Did Jer had a crush on Christine? _A big one, it was awful. We couldn’t collab with her because he literally couldn’t speak when she was around.”__

____

____

“I got over it!” Jeremy interjects. 

“Yeah, thank God. Now we have to sing with her, and you suck at singing.”

“I do not!” Jeremy puts a hand over his heart, faking offense. “I’m so offended.”

Michael grins and goes back to the chat. “ _When are you two gonna be in pinkberryvlogs again?_ ” Michael looks at Jeremy, a thinking face on. “Won’t it be going up like Wednesday?”

“Don’t look at me, I can barely remember when I’m supposed to be uploading, much less Chloe and Brooke’s uploading schedule.”

“True. I think it’s going up like Wednesday, so in three days. Look out for Meremy!”

“Did you just make that up?” 

“I did, great, huh?”

Jeremy gives him an indecipherable look, and his eyes go back to the screen. Michael smiles at him, and his eyes too go back to the screen. 

“Michael, do you worship your ass?” Jeremy reads off the screen, looking over to Michael and raising an eyebrow at him. 

“Oh, hell yes, I worship my butt every day in the mirror.” 

“It's true, I’ve caught him doing it before.”

“Among other things.”

Jeremy's cheeks heat up, and he glares at Michael. Michael shrugs, and Jeremy gestures with his hands, initiating a silent conversation. Michael’s face scrunches up as he gestures to the screen, nodding toward it. Jeremy shakes his head and turns back to the screen, smiling oddly. 

“Alright guys, we've been streaming for a good, what? Hour?”

“Yeah, and forty-five minutes of you being a dick.” Michael says. 

“Yeah, sorry about that guys. Personal stuff, you know? Anyway, we’ve gotta go, it was a great stream as always!”

“Stay cold, chillers!”

“Michael!”

_This livestream has ended. jeremyandmichael have disconnected._

**Author's Note:**

> the Squip channel is the bmc squad's collab channel, where they all got their start basically
> 
>  
> 
> plus the end is supposed to be michael alluding to their "relationship" to mess w jeremy and the viewers, the little shit (plus i like the idea of jeremy getting all flustered when michael makes a dirty joke)
> 
>  
> 
> don't forget to drop a review, they encourage me to write more installments ((:


End file.
